


Beauty in Magic

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just needs a little magic in his life.  Merlin is the one to bring it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 28 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> On the subway yesterday, I wanted to punch every single person that crossed my path. Just thinking about it made my brain go to my happy place. Which is inhabited by cranky Arthur and loverly Merlin.

Instinctively, he wants to hate everyone. He is miserable so they should be miserable. Rudely pushing through to get past, slurping their coffee like they were brought up with no manners, looking through ugly eyes on uglier faces that just beg you to punch them. He wants to punch them so hard, just to release the pent up anger that radiates through his body, in his veins.

It's not logical to hold this much anger inside, to have this much rage vibrating through him. He can't help it, doesn't even know what to do with it. All he knows is that it's there, it feels like it always has been.

Earphones help, but not much. He will sometimes play loud, angry music to compliment his loud angry mood. Other days it's relaxation music. Streams and birds chirping to soft, mellow music. Today it's classical. He has his eyes closed as he listens to the instruments, the rises and the dips, the emotions in it and reflects on his day.

A sudden wave of fresh coffee hits his nose and he slowly opens one eye. A tall, lean man with shaggy black hair and stunning blue eyes is standing before him, a giant grin on his face. He is holding out a cup that says Magic Cupboard on it. "You look like you could use this?"

"Sounds like a question."

"You tell me," the man flashes him a flirty grin. 

"I don't take candy from strangers," he replies with just enough cheek that he could be taken as flirting or standoffish. He's not quite sure yet.

The man's smile grows. "Merlin."

Arthur's mouth is watering at the smell of the coffee in front of him. And a little because of Merlin. 

"Arthur," he says snatching the cup from the other man and taking a long drink from the cup. Arthur's eyes roll into the back of his head and his lips curl into a seductive smile. "It is very nice to meet you."

Arthur startles at Merlin's chuckle. "Me or the coffee?"

"Both," Arthur says with a grin. He watches Merlin glance down at his watch and frown. "Am I keeping you Merlin?" Arthur affords a look at his own watch and sees his lunch break is nearly over. He has more documents to look over before his 2pm conference with Mercia Inc.

"Yes, well no but I have a huge order to fill for tonight but ..." Merlin pulls a card from his pocket and presents it to Arthur with a smile. "Enjoy the coffee Arthur."

Before he can respond, Merlin is across the street and slipping into a shop. The sign above reads Magic Cupboard and he can see it's a cafe. They boast free wifi and fair trade coffee and Arthur wonders why he's never noticed it before. He often gets his assistant to fetch him coffee but he will have to make sure to stop in sometime.

Glancing down at the card in his hand, Arthur's cheeks turn pink with excitement. Merlin Emrys, Owner/Baker/Magician in the Kitchen. It also lists the address of the cafe and a phone number. Underneath the business line Merlin has scrawled his phone number and a request to 'Call Me.'

Picking up his cell, Arthur dials the numbers. 

"Hello?"

"Do you always give your phone number to strange men on the street?" Arthur's pulse picks up at Merlin's chuckle.

"Only the beautiful ones."

"Well at least I know two things about you!"

"Oh?" Merlin asks. "What might those be?"

Arthur heads in the opposite direction to the cafe towards his office. "You make brilliant coffee for one." 

"And two?"

"You have impeccable taste in men."

Merlin breaks out into easy laughter. "My taste is horrid, my string of exes can be proof of that. You'll just have to be the exception."

Arthur's smile takes up his whole face and he accepts the challenge that Merlin given him. "Challenge accepted Mr Emrys. I will see you for dinner?"

"How is Friday, 7 at our spot? We will go from there."

"Agreed."

They hang up and Arthur enters his office building. The rage has quieted, his urge to punch people has lessened. Suddenly the world doesn't seem so ugly anymore.

Finis


End file.
